


The Last Day on Earth

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confession, Drabble, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Now he does, One Shot, Season 8, Spoilers, and they actually talk for more than 3 seconds, even though they've wanted this for years, isn't that nice?, kiss, s08e01, shiro should have gone to keith and we all know it, so let them have it, yes kosmo is his own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: Shiro comes to see Keith at sunset.Everyone deserves to spend their last day on earth with their loved ones.(Fix-it fic: s08e01)





	The Last Day on Earth

Keith sat on the head of the Black Lion, watching the sunset washing the sky. It’s colors were warm and bright, as if the sun spread it’s fire into the atmosphere, and made it even more magnificent than it already was.

 

Kosmo sat beside him, providing warmth of his own kind. 

 

He had missed that. Seeing earth’s sunset, that might not have been the most beautiful compared to other planets they have been to - but it was  _ earth’s _ , all the same. It was a sight that he had always appreciated, but never took fully into his heart. Now, that it was almost over, that he knew he might never get to see this scenery again, calming down up here and taking that sight in was all he needed.

 

That is, until a certain someone climbed on Black, to his left. 

 

“I figured you might be out here,” Shiro’s soft tone made Keith turn his gaze towards him. A smile decorated his scarred face, as his whitened hair waved slowly at the rhythm of the wind. “Care if I join you?”

 

“Sure,” Keith told him, still eyeing his friend as he sat down beside him. “What brings you out here?”

 

Shiro looked ahead, to take the sunset in. “It’s our last night on earth. Might as well appreciate it before we go. I didn’t get to do that before. Not before Kerberos, definitely not before the Blue Lion took us to space. But I have learnt my lesson since then. Even though I don’t have much to miss on this planet, it was my home.”

 

Keith watched him silently. If he could, he would have nodded with understanding - he had felt the exact same. 

 

Shiro was always the one better in speeches. 

 

“Besides...” the slightly older man continued, finally turning his gaze towards Keith. When their eyes met, the wind seemed to stop for a second, as if wanting to know what Shiro has to say. “As I said in the meeting earlier… our last day on earth should be spent with the ones we love.”

 

A weak gasp left Keith’s throat.  _ What did he just say? _

 

“You’ve been my best friend for so many years, Keith. You’ve saved my life more times than I can count… you were there for me and you fought to find me, no matter that it took. And I remember… I remember everything. I remember what you said. What you told him… to try and reach out to me.” Shiro let his gaze fall down for a moment, a regretful frown making his bold eyebrows meet. 

 

This body, that once belonged to that copy of him, gave him all the memories and emotions that it once had and felt itself. It didn’t matter where this body came from; the feelings it once had were real and raw, and Shiro knew - he had them, too. For so long. 

 

But this body was also the one that hurt him. 

 

His taupe irises made their way back up, as his eyes rolled to meet Keith’s again. In a moment of courage, he held up his human hand to cup Keith’s cheek, running his thumb down the scar that somehow… made him even more beautiful, in it’s own twisted way. 

 

“I love you too, Keith.”

 

Keith held Shiro’s gaze in his for a long while. At first, it was out of disbelief. It wasn’t possible; how would a man like Shiro love a man like him? But then, he thought about Shiro’s words again. About how he himself fought over and over, just for him. 

 

But Shiro did the same. He had never gave up on him; believed in him when no one else did; gave him guidance and sense of direction. He gave him trust and a solid ground to stand on, advice and encouragement and… love.

 

It all made sense, suddenly. It all fit right in place.

 

Keith found his eyes were stinging with shreds of tears in their corners. He put his hand on the back of Shiro’s, letting the warmth and softness fill up his entire body. “Shiro...” he whispered with a smile, making those saddened eyes widen a bit. He leaned in, his mouth slightly opened, and watched Shiro as he himself got closer.

 

They both closed their eyes as they kissed. It was a simple one, lips on lips, soft and somewhat innocent. Yet it was long and was filled with so many emotions, those that each one of them held in this entire time and those they had just discovered; by that, they deepened the kiss until their lungs begged for air.

 

Kosmo nudged his nose against Keith’s back, making him drop forward against Shiro’s chest with a surprised yelp. When the two looked back at the cosmic wolf, he growled once and wiggled his shiny tail. 

 

They laughed, like they didn’t laugh for years. 

 

“Who knew Kosmo would approve,” Shiro joked, yet never let go of Keith. It didn’t seem that the latter planned on letting go, either.

 

Keith looked up at Shiro, his smile widening once again, as his gaze softened. “Shiro… we’re going to win this war. And after we do… do you want to… do something?”

 

Shiro chuckled. “Like what?”

 

“Well, um… I thought about… travelling the universe. For fun. Maybe… you and I…?”

 

“Keith…” Shiro cupped his cheek again. “I’d love that more than anything. Once it’s all over… I’ll never leave your side again.” 

 

They pressed their foreheads against one another, embracing as the sky ahead of them turned darker. Moments later, they leaned back and watched the sun disappearing in the distance, as it let the stars and moon take its place and give their own kind of unique light. 

 

It was the last night spent on earth. A night in which they should spend time with their loved ones. 

 

That’s exactly why they had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie. The way this season was handled was not what I expected, and it would be an understatement to say I was disappointed.  
> However, VLD is still important to me. Sheith is still important to me. They gave me new friends, the will to write and draw again, and such joy that no show before it managed to hold for so long.  
> I'm going to miss this show, despite it all, and I'm going to miss sheith. But I'll never give up on them, and they'll always have a place in my heart.


End file.
